The present invention relates to a new and distinct sport of Delosperma plant named ‘Mountain Dew’ characterized by yellow and white flowers, compared to the orange and pink of the parent plant. The new Delosperma was found at a nursery in a container as a naturally occurring, whole plant sport of Delosperma ‘Orange Crush’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 30,806, in Hebron, Ill. in 2017. The selection of the new plant was due to its' yellow and white flowers, compared to the orange and pink of the parent plant. Initial asexual reproduction has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2017 by means of division, and vegetative cuttings. The new Delosperma has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction after rooting over 300 plants from 2017 to 2018. No plants of the new Delosperma have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed by the inventor and his company, Intrinsic Perennial Gardens, Inc within one year of filing of this application and was derived directly from the inventor.